Our Story Together
by allie's sunshine
Summary: Nick Jonas and Miley Stewart used to be best friends when they were little kids living in New Jersey when they are seven, Miley and her family moves to Tennessee. Nick comes to Tennessee looking for Miley they go out and stuff.  It'll eventually get to wh
1. A Thousand and One Memories of You

This is my first time writing a fanfic….but who knows maybe it'll be really good. smirks okay this is a NILEY! Those who don't like don't read!

Nick Jonas and Miley Stewart used to be best friends when they were little kids living in New Jersey when they are seven, Miley and her family moves to Tennessee. (A/N: I know that Miley is from Tennessee but they'll get there eventually.). Nick comes to Tennessee looking for Miley they go out and stuff. It'll eventually get to when they're older and stuff….DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS EXCEPT MAYBE SOME OF WHAT THEY'RE SAYING…AND I CONTROL THIS WONDERFUL PLOT….LOL

CHAPTER ONE: A thousand and one memories of you

"Miley, are you there?" said Robbie Ray

_**Flashback**_

_**Knocks on door. Kevin answers.**_

_"Hey Miley"_

_"Hey Kevin…Joe"_

_"Yo Nick are you in here? Come out I need to tell you something" said Miley_

_"What's going on Miley?" Says the three JoBros_

_"I'm moving to Tennessee…apparently my mom and dad miss their family there"_

_**Nick, Kevin, and Joe go over and hug Miley**_

_**End Flashback**_

"MILEY MILEY MILEY"

"What daddy?"

"What's wrong with you?

"Why do we keep moving?"

"This move is sure to be a big break for Hannah Montana"

"hmmm yea I guess…"

_**Flashback**_

_**Doorbell rings**_

_"I got it daddy"_

_"Yo Miles…"_

_"Excuse me!" said Miley not looking up "but how'd ya'll know my nickname?"_

_"Awww…we're hurt Miley you don't remember your best friends from FOREVER? But you certainly grew up since we last saw you."_

_**Miley looks up**_

_"OMIJONAS…..JOE, KEVIN,….NICK!..." __** jumps on Joe and Kevin giving them hugs... **__"Awww Miles your not gonna give me a hug…?" says Nick_

_"Well sure I am…" __**Hugs Nick….(just with not as much enthusiasm as Joe or Kevin's hugs)**_

_"Anyways what are ya'll doing here?" Said Miley with a Southern twang_

_"Well Nicky-boy wanted to come visit his "bestest friend ever…"said Joe_

_"HEY" said Nick punching Joe in the arm…Miley blushes_

_"Well we have to go to dinner with our parents"_

_"Wait what hotel are you staying at?"_

_"Oh…ummm….the…Hilton"_

_-why are they lying? We don't have a Hilton in Tennessee…(an: idk if this is true or not…its probably not but w.e) oh well they'll tell me eventually.- Miley thinks_

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

_"Hey Miley" said Nick_

_"Yea?"_

_" w.wou..wouldyouliketogoonadatewithme?"_

_"what was that I didn't catch that"_

_"WOULD YOU LIKE TO GO ON A DATE WITH ME?!"_

_"okay…"_

_  
"YEA NICK…see you can do it!" said Joe…_

_**AFTER THE DATE**_

_"So Nick I had fun"_

_"yea me too…would you mind if I whispers in her ear" said nick blushing like crazy_

_"No…its fine"_

_**Nick leans in to kiss her on the cheek but Miley turns her head and it LANDS ON HER LIPS (a/n: you so totally new that was gonna happen!). they started making out until Miley's dad came out onto the porch.**_

_**The next day at school**_

_"Hey Miley" Says JoJo_

_"Hey Jojo"_

_"SOOOO how was the date?"_

_"hekissedmeonthelips…anditkindaturnedintoamakeoutsession..butmydadcameout!"_

_"WHAT!"_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Miley opens her sidekick and looks through all the texts that he sent her…some make her smile, some make her cry, some make her wish she was in his arms right now just sitting there.

_**  
Flashback**_

_**Doorbell rings. Joe sees Miley in tears.**_  
I gotta say what's in my mind

Something about us

doesn't seem right these days

life keeps getting in the way

Whenever we try, somehow the plan

is always rearranged

It's so hard to say

But I've gotta do what's best for me

You'll be ok..

_  
"J..joe I have to go see Nick"_

_"He's up in his room. Whats wrong Miley…?"  
_

_**Miley runs up the stairs to Nick's room and Kisses Nick**_

I've go to move on and be who I am

I just don't belong here

I hope you understand

We might find our place in this

world someday

But at least for now

I gotta go my own away

Don't wanna leave it all behind

But I get my hopes up

and I watch them fall everytime

Another colour turns to grey

and it's just too hard to watch it all

slowly fade away

_"Nick we have to talk" says Miley_

_"Are we breaking up?"_

_"I….I have to I'm moving to Malibu"_

slowly fade away

I'm leaving today 'cause I've

gotta do what's best for me

Gotta Go My Own Way

you'll be ok..

I've got to move on and be who I am

I just don't belong here

I hope you understand

We might find our place in this

world someday

But at least for now

I gotta go my own away

_(an: this song is so totally not mine!)_

_"Can I kiss you once more?"_

_"Ye….No I really have to go and you're just making this harder….why wasn't it this hard when I first moved?"_

_"Because we weren't in love the way we are now!"_

_"I have to go Nick!"_

_**Runs out of the room, down the stairs, and out of the house…(a/n: DON'TCHA WORRY YOUR PRETTY LITTLE HEADS IT WILL ALL TURN OUT TO BE NILEY! AND THE JONAS' MOVED TO TENNESSEE BECAUSE THEY COULDN'T STAND FOR THE TWO KIDS TO BE HURT)**_

_Joe to Kevin…"She's breaking his heart while ripping her's to shreds."_

_"Yea its so depressing…"_

**The End of Chapter one….ill update eventually cuz I have some of this planned out…please review don't flame…its not nice…**

**Friendship hugs,,,to all**

**Allie's Sunshine**


	2. Present Day: Malibu

CHAPTER 2: Present Day- MALIBU

(an: you know how it says Jojo is Miley's best friend lets change that to best friend/sister)

Miley is sitting with her sister and her friends. Tammy, Natasha, Megan, Catherine, Lily, and Oliver

**Miley's Sidekick rings and plays apologize**

_**Flashback**_

_"Miley!" said nick_

_"What's up?"_

_"Lemme see your sidekick"_

_"Here"_

_**types in something.**_

"Hello" said Miley in a flat tone

"Hey Miles"

"Nick….you're making this so hard to move on…I thought I told you not to call me?"

"I was just wondering if you would meet me at the nearest starbucks?"

"I don't know….alright I will."

"Okay see you this afternoon"

"Hey Miley who was that?" said Jojo

"Him"

"OH!"

"Him who?" asks Tammy, Natasha, Megan, Catherine, Lily, and Oliver

"my ex"

**Ashley and Amber come over to the table**

"Miley move over!" said Amber

"Hey Jojo"

"Whassup?"

"Why do you hang out with the dork?"

"Because she's my sister"

**Amber shoves Miley so she's just about to fall off backwards**

"WOAH, Miley are you alright?"

"Joe! What are you doing here?"

"Well…Nick really wanted to come see you…and Kevin and I really wanted to come see you and Jojo."

"Oh my…GOSH! It's the Jonas Brothers" shouts Amber and Ashley…."Ooooh tssssssssst!"

"Hey guys lets go.."

"Okay…"

"Where are you going?" asks Ashley

"Starbucks"

**They leave the cafeteria**

"Are we really going?"

"No, we're going to our house?"

**End of Chapter Two**

**(a/n: didn't have much Niley…but it might have Jily[joexlily OliverxOC and KevinxOC)**


End file.
